


Chance meetings and laundry

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Potential pre-slash, Rare Pairing, au and ooc, crack ship, i should be asleep, its 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I stuck a bunch of random names into this generator, and the one it picked at random is who I'd write with Moriarty. It picked Dean. Here's a link: http://anime-freak-trish.deviantart.com/art/Random-Crack-Pairing-Generator-189311853





	Chance meetings and laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I stuck a bunch of random names into this generator, and the one it picked at random is who I'd write with Moriarty. It picked Dean. Here's a link: http://anime-freak-trish.deviantart.com/art/Random-Crack-Pairing-Generator-189311853

Dean trudges down the stairs on his way to the apartment building laundry room, carting his slightly overflowing laundry hamper with him. (Which is unfortunately on the ground floor while his apartment is on the fifth.) He's really starting to consider writing up a petition to get the landlord to fix the damn elevator. Dean's busy considering his theoretical strategy for knocking on doors lobbying for signatures, when he finally gets to the bottom on the last flight of stairs. 

He balances the hamper on his hip so he can nudge the door open enough to slip through. There's already another man in the room, but Dean doesn't recognize him so he just goes to the only other open washer, which happens to be next to the guy, and starts deciding which of his clothes get priority of going into the first load. 

Dean's tossing the tenth faded band t-shirt into the open washer, when he happens to glance over at the other man. The first thing he notices, and this concerns Dean slightly, it really shows his priorities, is that the guy is attractive. Like unfairly attractive. The second thing is that the clothes the guy is getting ready to wash are spattered with blood, some worse than others. Before Dean can say anything, (or possibly run screaming from a potential serial killer) the man notices Dean gaping and smirks.

"Don't worry, I know a great trick to get out blood stains. A good wash, and they should be golden."

Dean stares at the man. "Did you kill someone?" he asks dumbly.

"Mmm, they did have it coming though." He shakes his head with a wistful smile. "They really should of known better than to try and cheat me in a deal."

Dean decides his only real option is to keep the guy talking and hope his DNA isn't the next to be washed away in the building's shitty washers. "Aren't you worried about the security cameras in here?"

"No. They'll curiously go blank for the duration on my visit, and come back on moments after I leave the room. When I come back to toss all this in the dryer I won't have anything to worry about anymore." He feeds the correct amount of quarters into the machine, and hits start. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you." He grins with entirely to many teeth showing for comfort. He heads for the door, and before letting it swing shut behind him, he calls over his shoulder. "The name's Moriarty by the way."

"Dean Winchester" Dean says in response, not sure why he does and he immediately starts kicking himself for offering up the information.

Another smug grin. "I know." The door bangs shut, and 'Moriarty' disappears.


End file.
